Will Emma and Rizzo
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma get a surprise! Wemma!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to guitargurl77 I know this is short but I had to right this little intro to this new story. I will continue writing this but I just had to get this intro out first **

Will and Emma were sitting on the couch watching tv when they heard a faint knocking sound on the door. Will and Emma were curious to see what the noise was and they went to go open the door. When they opened the door a little monkey was sitting there and the monkey just walked it. Will and Emma were shocked the little monkey was carrying a suitcase and the suitcase had a nametag on it and they saw the monkey's name was Rizzo. The monkey was a friendly monkey and Will and Emma were confused as to why it was in their apartment.

**A/N If any of you watch animal practice this is where I got the idea from, I thought it would be cute for Will and Emma to get this cute little monkey and if u haven't seen animal practice then u better watch it NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will, Emma and Rizzo Part 2**

Will and Emma were confused as to why there was a monkey in their apartment.

"What are we supposed to do? Aren't monkey's dangerous?" Will asked

"This little guy looks harmless Will" Emma looked around "Speaking of the monkey where is he?" They searched the apartment and found him sitting on the couch with the tv remote in his hand, and he was flipping through the channels and was eating the popcorn from the bowl that Will and Emma had left when they went to go answer the door. "Aww Will look at how cute he is"

"I know honey but he obviously belongs to somebody, and they must be looking for him" Will said as the monkey squeaked and jumped up and down and he started shaking his head "Or maybe he is running away from home?" and the monkey shook his head agreeing.

"Come on Will lets keep him until we figure out what is going on" Emma said holding on to Will's arm and she looked up at Will with her big eyes

"But he's dirty Emma, so how can you handle that with your OCD?" Suddenly Rizzo ran towards the bathroom and he sat in the sink and grabbed the bar and he rubbed it under his arms, pretending to take a bath to show Will and Emma that is was clean.

"Will I will be fine look at him he is obviously clean"

"What about food? Are we supposed to go buy special monkey food?" Will asked and Rizzo shook his head no and then he ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pointed at the fruits and vegetables. "Alright I guess he gets people food" Will chuckled

"So…" Emma said

"So…" Will said mocking her

"So can we keep him?"

"Ok we can keep him" Will smiled and Emma leaped into his arms and hugged him thanking him. Rizzo wanted to join in on the hug and he climbed up on Will and hugged his arm. "But I have one condition you need to behave yourself, so no messing up the place and just stay out of trouble when we go to work. So does that sound like a deal?" Will said as Rizzo put his hand out, and Will put his hand out and they shook on it. "Alright it looks like we now have a monkey, I was pushing more for a dog but I guess this will have to do" Will chuckled as Rizzo stuck his tongue out at Will. Will and Emma laughed at how Rizzo had a sense of humor. Will was still unsure about having a monkey in the house but Emma loved Rizzo so he couldn't say no to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will, Emma and Rizzo Part 3**

It was Thanksgiving in the Schuester household and Will and Emma weren't sure what to do with Rizzo and what to tell his parents when they came over for dinner. "I'm sure your parents won't mind Will"

"There going to think we lost our minds" Will said "Don't get me wrong Rizzo is great but my mom and dad are not going to like it" Will laughed

"Rizzo is a great monkey he is like a kid except he doesn't talk"

"Yeah that is always nice" Will laughed

"Speaking of Rizzo where is he?" Emma asked as she began calling his name. All of a sudden they saw him run out of the bedroom. Emma began laughing at the turkey outfit that Rizzo had on "Rizzo where did you get that costume?" Emma looked down at the little bandages on Rizzo's fingers "Aww Rizzo did you sew this by yourself?" Emma asked as Rizzo shook his head up and down

Will was standing their confused "Wait how could he sew that all by himself?"

"I don't know but I love it" Emma laughed "Guess now I don't need to go to a tailor to get my clothes fixed"

"Yeah well we might want to get him something to wear on his fingers so he doesn't hurt himself" Will laughed and Rizzo ran up to Will's leg and hugged it "Your welcome Rizzo" Will smiled at him. Will really did love Rizzo, even though he didn't always seem like it, deep down he loved him. Emma really loved him, he figured it helped that he would help out with the cleaning. Will thought Emma wouldn't like Rizzo because she would think he was dirty but they were surprised on his first night. Will walked into his bathroom and heard the shower going and he thought it was Emma but when he pulled the curtain back he was surprised to see Rizzo with a little shower cap on and him scrubbing himself with a little bar of soap. When Rizzo saw Will he screamed and pulled the curtain back. Will knew that this Monkey was perfect for them because of how clean he was. Rizzo would make a great addition to the family.

A/N Im going to continue on with the Thanksgiving theme in the next chapter also and we will see what Will's parents think of Rizzo!

Also sorry for these being short little chapters!


End file.
